Temps perdu
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Après avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs, Sabo demande à voir Dragon, pour avoir une longue discussion avec lui, mais de quoi ont-ils parlé ?


**Démenti : _One Piece _**ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

**Temps perdu**

* * *

-Mais de quoi veux-tu parler avec Dragon ?

Sabo observa le visage de sa partenaire, plongé dans l'inquiétude, ne comprenant pas exactement où Sabo voulait en venir. C'était à la fois attendrissant et pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer aux explications pour le moment. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, les souvenirs se succédaient les uns aux autres, dans un mélange flou.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Réalisant qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Dragon avec certitude, il se tourna vers Hack et Koalo, les visages toujours angoissés, comme s'il allait encore s'évanouir, or, ce ne serait pas le cas ! L'urgence devant laquelle il se trouvait surpassait toutes les autres !

-Au fait, où se trouve-t-il ?

Hack sourit doucement :

-Il vient de quitter l'infirmerie, il a dit que si on avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il serait présent dans la salle de réunion. Il s'est lui aussi fait du souci.

Tout en écoutant parler Hack, Sabo enfila les vêtements que lui tendait obligeamment Koala, un léger vertige le saisit quand il se mit debout, cela dit, la jeune femme à ses côtés le retint aussitôt.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir, tu devrais voir un médecin avant.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son ami, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

-Je ne peux pas attendre, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû lui dire voilà dix ans !

Surpris, ses deux amis se dévisagèrent, comme si quelque chose clochait, clairement une ou deux informations leur manquaient. Evidemment. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur chef dans un tel état de hâte, comme s'il était frénétique, et apparemment ça concernait le retour de sa mémoire. De quoi exactement, eux-mêmes étaient déboussolés.

-On veut bien t'aider à rencontrer Dragon, cependant, on voit d'abord un docteur.

Sabo soupira, l'impatience était un défaut qu'il pensait avoir maîtrisé depuis le temps, or, il s'avéra qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire, c'était bien trop sensible pour que ça stagne encore longtemps.

Finalement, le médecin arriva dans la chambre, l'air réprobateur, il n'avait encore jamais vu le bras droit de Dragon commettre une telle imprudence, envers sa propre santé, mais il ferait avec. Après tout, ses ordres prévalaient. Ce manque de bon sens était visiblement quelque chose à corriger.

-Je vous donne un fortifiant et je ne vous laisserais pas partir avant que vous ne l'ayez absorbé. Je reste auprès de vous.

Quand Sabo avala le comprimé et que le médecin eut fini de l'ausculter, il lui donna le feu vert, or il eut l'air sévère pendant quelques secondes :

-J'ai prévenu Dragon, pas d'activités intenses pendant une semaine. C'est clair ? Juste du repos.

Autant, la fougue de Sabo était appréciée, cela dit, présentement, l'homme aurait préféré qu'il se calme.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sabo quitta son lit sous les yeux perplexes de Hack et de Koala, tandis qu'ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, de peur qu'il perde connaissance. Sa démarche manquait d'assurance contrairement à de coutume, or, ils étaient déjà ravis de le voir réveillé. Ils délaissèrent l'aile médicale pour l'administration, comme ils la surnommaient affectueusement dans le mouvement. En fait, elle tenait plus lieu de conseil militaire.

Les regards de ses collègues révolutionnaires se posaient sur lui, des sourires naissaient sur leurs visages, éclairant leurs yeux. Des félicitations sur son rétablissement l'accueillaient sur son passage, même s'il leur répondait chaleureusement, il avait clairement la tête ailleurs, sur ces souvenirs qu'il avait perdu quand ce Dragon Céleste lui avait tiré dessus.

Lui enlevant tous ses rêves. Toute possibilité de choix. Aux yeux du Royaume de Goa, il était certainement devenu un indésirable. Et on le croyait sans doute mort. A raison. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Au loin, dans un couloir, il aperçut Karasu, venu tout spécialement après une longue mission de trois mois. Même si l'homme avait un aspect austère, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un doté d'une bonne nature.

D'ailleurs, le commandant de North Blue le salua, comme tous, il savait ce qui s'était passé avec Sabo. Tout le monde était au parfum dans la base. Il n'avait pas spécialement été discret avec sa crise d'hyperventilation, ses cris et son évanouissement. Tout le monde s'était précipité vers lui, demandant des explications, or, il s'était réfugié dans sa tête, incapable de parler.

-Ne nous refais jamais ça, d'accord ?

Sabo sourit face à l'inquiétude de son subordonné, lui offrant une figure rassurante, apaisante.

-En principe, c'est la dernière fois.

Karasu, malgré son côté abrupt, trouva les mots justes :

-C'était quoi ?

Sabo soupira :

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Et il réalisa le soulagement qu'il éprouvait lui-même, cependant, il réaffirma qu'il désirait rester chez les révolutionnaires. Karasu prit congé de lui, il avait déjà donné son rapport à Dragon, en mains propres. Sous les yeux de Sabo, il se changea en corbeau et fila rapidement, à travers la fenêtre, en direction de sa base. En général, il ne prenait que de brèves haltes, faisant passer son devoir avant le reste, le second de Dragon espérait qu'il n'en faisait pas trop.

-Allez, je suis là pour Dragon.

Au bout du corridor, le jeune homme tourna à gauche, en direction de la salle de conférences où se trouvait en général son seul supérieur hiérarchique direct. Dans l'armée. Elle était ouverte, tandis qu'il voyait des gens s'afférer à des tâches, comme ranger la paperasse, classer les dossiers, communiquer des ordres. Comme d'habitude. C'était là que les opérations se coordonnaient et en général, c'était lui qui supervisait, mais Dragon avait repris les rênes pendant sa convalescence.

-Oh ! Sabo ! Content de te revoir de retour parmi nous !

Les regards se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant, les yeux de tout un chacun s'éclairèrent subitement, la joie de le voir de retour était visible et palpable. Sabo prit garde à ne pas hocher de la tête.

-Moi de même.

Dragon lui-même s'était levé pour le voir, un sourire discret collé sur ses lèvres, et des étincelles dans ses prunelles sombres.

-Bon retour parmi nous.

Dragon semblait dans l'attente, comme s'il voulait que Sabo fasse le premier pas, et son bras droit attrapa la perche au vol :

-Puis-je vous parler, seul à seul ?

Des murmures curieux s'élevèrent de toutes parts, cependant, personne n'osa interrompre la conversation en cours, visiblement, c'était quelque chose de très personnel. Sabo comprit qu'il leur devait quelques éclaircissements.

-J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Encore une fois des chuchotements retentirent dans la salle, et le second des révolutionnaires perçut à la fois des notes d'excitation, d'autres de surprise, tandis que les derniers paraissaient plus inquiets.

-Mais je vous rassure, je reste des vôtres.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent un peu partout, et Sabo dut s'appuyer sur Hack pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau en raison des vertiges qui le prirent.

-Messieurs, du calme, Sabo tu voulais me voir ?

Ce fut le signal pour que tous quittent la salle, mais Hack et Koala se collèrent de chaque côté de Sabo, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils patientèrent que la porte se ferme derrière eux pour entamer la conversation.

-En effet. Je suis né au Royaume de Goa, dans la ville haute, parmi les nobles…

Avec une capacité d'écoute que peu de gens possédaient, Dragon le laissa débiter son histoire stupéfiante. Ainsi, Sabo avait essuyé une tentative d'assassinat de la part d'un membre de la famille royale ? Ainsi, la propre mère de Sabo avait défendu le fils de la royauté et pas le sien ? Ainsi, le fils de bonne famille avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour vivre dans le Gray Terminal ?

-Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré un garçon du nom de Portgas D. Ace.

Dragon saisit les implications de cette rencontre, certes, c'était une connaissance commune à Luffy et à Sabo, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire du pressentiment qui l'accompagnait ? Et si son hypothèse s'avérait juste.

-On a trainé ensemble pendant quelques années avant qu'il ne m'avoue la vérité sur ses origines, alors que moi, je les ai tues, il avait plus de courage que moi… Ou alors, je me sentais trop honteux vis-à-vis de lui… J'étais prêt à abandonner mes privilèges pour qu'il ait une meilleure vie.

Le chef des révolutionnaires ne fut pas totalement surpris que le fils de Roger soit mal accueilli dans le monde. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était un symbole de la corruption du gouvernement. Pourquoi pourchasser un enfant qui n'avait rien commis ? C'était impensable ! D'ailleurs, son second avait des larmes aux yeux rien qu'en l'évoquant.

-C'était pénible, de le voir désirer la mort, comme si la vie lui était indifférente.

Puis, la naissance de leur amitié profonde, les quatre-cents coups pendant cinq ans, leurs problèmes avec les pirates du coin, Hack et Koala se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel, leur supérieur avait toujours été une véritable tête brûlée ! Mais une tête brûlée attachante tout de même !

-Ace m'a parlé d'un garçon, du nom de Luffy, que Garp avait introduit dans sa vie, et ce garçon le suivait comme son ombre, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Dragon avait bien flairé les implications de son histoire, et il y était, alors comme ça le noble qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade et d'une mort certaine avait entendu parler de son fils… Indifférent aux pensées de Dragon, Sabo débita son récit.

-Vint le jour où Ace vola le trésor d'un capitaine pirate et Luffy avait découvert notre repaire. Naturellement, les ennuis commencèrent.

Le ton était affectueux, attendrissant, un sourire naquit sur le visage de Sabo, malgré ses joues embuées de gouttes d'eau salée. Quant à Dragon, il était songeur, et dire qu'il avait sauvé et engagé un ami d'enfance à son fils. Il était franchement étonné.

-Il a été capturé par une bande de pirates et ils l'ont torturé pendant un jour alors qu'on le cherchait.

Un enfant de sept ans ? Malmené par des pirates ? Rué de coups ? Les yeux de Hack et de Koala se remplirent d'horreur, tandis que Dragon se contint, sa colère était immense. Il n'en voulait pas à des enfants de dix de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à des pillards, qu'on s'en prenne à son fils était autre chose…

-Je l'ai découvert dans une des cases du bidonville, il n'avait pas révélé l'emplacement de notre magot. J'ai couru et trouvé Ace.

Ils avaient décidé de le sortir des griffes de Porchemy ensemble, l'entrée fracassante, le sauvetage de Luffy, le fait qu'ils aient assommé un pirate était un sacré exploit pour des gamins de leur âge ! C'était impressionnant !

-Après ça, on a volé une bouteille de sake et on a échangé les coupes de la fraternité. Ainsi, nous sommes devenus frères. Peu importait l'équipage où nous serions adultes, on a fait le serment de se couvrir les uns les autres, que notre lien passant avant tout le reste.

Il avait échoué, pensa durement Sabo, il avait failli à son devoir, et ses pleurs redoublèrent, Koala passa un bras autour de son épaule, quant au meneur des révolutionnaires, la compassion qu'il éprouvait envers Sabo augmenta.

-Tu peux arrêter et on continue demain si tu veux. Tu dois te reposer.

Le second leva brusquement le menton, vers son supérieur, il répliqua vivement :

-Je dois poursuivre.

Sabo parla de Dadan, la meneuse des voleurs des montagnes, qui éleva alors les trois frères, Garp, qui le traitait comme un de ses petits-fils, l'intégrant davantage dans la famille, jusqu'à en devenir un à part entière.

-Or, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Les retrouvailles avec son père, les menaces contre Ace et Luffy, son sacrifice pour les sortir de ce pétrin, et surtout, son emprisonnement à domicile, l'horreur qui allait être infligée aux résidents du Gray Terminal.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là que je vous ai vu pour la première fois. J'avais tellement pour mes deux frères. Qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce brasier immonde. Les connaissant, je pressentais qu'ils allaient me chercher.

Hack ressentit une colère profonde, les nobles de ce monde se croyaient vraiment au-dessus des lois, et en plus cet incendie était déclenché uniquement pour faire plaisir aux Dragons Célestes ? Ca dépassait les bornes ! Quant à Koala, elle conservait le silence, or sa rage était pareille.

-Finalement, on m'a retrouvé, et des barreaux ont été érigés à mes fenêtres, j'ai pu m'enfuir en déjouant la vigilance de mes gardes. La suite, vous la connaissez, j'ai volé un bateau, et…

Sa voix se brisa, ce vif rappel était bien trop terrible, son enfance brisée par un Noble Mondial, ses plus belles aventures en compagnie d'Ace et Luffy, oubliées, il maudissait cet homme qui lui avait tout pris !

-Sabo, que se passe-t-il ?

Le bras droit de Dragon trouva la force de parler, même si c'était douloureux :

-Ce navire, il était immense, c'était la propriété du gouvernement mondial, à son bord, ce Noble Mondial, je me souviens d'une explosion, le brasier provoqué par cette ordure, la balle que ce Dragon Céleste a tiré vers moi…

Koala étouffa un cri. C'étaient dans ces circonstances que Sabo avait perdu la mémoire ? Son enfance avait été volée par le gouvernement mondial ? Elle aurait bien voulu prendre dans ses bras son ami, cependant, elle s'abstint, il voulait traverser l'épreuve tout seul.

-Je te remercie d'avoir eu la bravoure de revivre ces événements.

La voix profonde de l'homme le plus recherché au monde leur envoya des ondes positives et remplies de compassion. Il se leva de son siège et se positionna devant son second.

-Et bienvenue dans la famille. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là.

Sabo essuya son visage humide, renifla un peu, avant qu'on lui tende un mouchoir. Qu'il était horrible d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs dans des circonstances pareilles ! Il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Dragon, et lui exprima toute la gratitude dont il était capable et elle était infinie le concernant. Sans lui, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il était.

-Merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre.

Dragon esquissa un doux sourire :

-C'est un plaisir de rendre service. Retourne dans tes quartiers, je ne veux pas te voir ni sur les terrains d'entrainement, ni à ton bureau. Repos d'une semaine, c'est clair ?

Son second hocha de la tête, tandis que Hack et Koala se précipitèrent vers lui, le prenant chacun par un flanc, de peur qu'il ne tombe à terre alors qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à se remettre debout.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

La semaine passa, tandis que les gens affluaient dans les quartiers de Sabo pour lui transmettre leurs meilleurs vœux de rétablissement, tandis que le beau jeune homme les remercia du plus profond du cœur de prendre soin de lui. S'il avait été adopté par la famille d'Ace et Luffy, les membres de la révolution l'étaient tout autant. La reconnaissance qu'il avait était immense.

Cela dit, un sentiment de culpabilité se nourrissait de ses peurs les plus profondes, de son deuil, des dix ans d'absence dans les vies de ses frangins. Lui en voulaient-ils ? Lui pardonneraient-ils ? Que dirait-on de lui quand on apprendrait qu'il était lié à eux et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à Marineford ? La honte emmagasinée engendra des cauchemars qu'il préféra oublier.

Ses amis furent là à chaque étape, pour lui rendre la vie plus simple, mais ce sentiment qui broyait son cœur était presque impossible à supporter. Etait-ce cela le prix de la mémoire ? La vérité crue et nue face au doux mensonge qu'il s'était forgé lui-même ? Qu'il avait fui ses parents parce qu'il ne les aimait plus ?

Dragon lui rendit également visite, et les conversations qu'ils eurent étaient liées à la famille, et à la perte, si l'homme tentait de le soulager un peu, c'était aussi son rôle en tant que meneur de vérifier si ses hommes étaient bien, Sabo avait du mal à le regarder en face. Il aurait dû être avec Luffy toutes ces années.

-Je suis ravi que tu aies connu mon fils et je suis heureux que vous soyez tous les deux en vie, d'accord ?

Dragon soupira, son bras droit se jugeait trop, il en était certain. Et au cours des mois suivants, le jeune homme se forgea une détermination d'acier, il avait encore un frère en vie, quelqu'un à protéger en-dehors des révolutionnaires et des royaumes qu'il soutenait. Une personne qui avait partagé sa vie pendant ses premières années.

Il chercha un jour Dragon, alors seul dans son bureau, plongé en pleine réflexion au cours des prochaines opérations. L'homme leva les yeux d'un rapport, et d'une carte posés sur la table de travail.

-Oui ?

Sabo inspira un grand coup :

-Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Dragon fronça les sourcils :

-Tu peux.

Le second rassembla son courage et lui demanda :

-J'ai besoin d'être plus fort que jamais. Pourriez-vous m'y aider ?

La figure de l'homme classé le plus dangereux au monde s'illumina et se grima d'un sourire inquiétant :

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Rends-toi demain matin à la première heure au terrain d'entrainement. Je t'y attendrais.

Et Sabo quitta les lieux aussitôt, inclina savamment sa tête.

Il était plus que temps d'agir !

* * *

**Reviews ! **


End file.
